bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures
LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (also known as simply LarryBoy) is a cartoon adaptation to Larry-Boy and the third show created by Big Idea. History The cartoon series starring everyone's favorite plunger-headed hero started a few years after the production of either the first or second Larry-Boy videos were completed, when the staff were asked on doing a series on the character. But Phil Vischer stated that it would've been too hard due to the production process of their feature film at the time. Then someone suggested to Phil that could make it in a style of a comic book; cartoon style. Animator Tom Bancroft who just joined the company worked on the new series, making it a "cartoony" done in flash animation. The first episode of the series was released during March 16, 2002, selling to various Christian bookstores and retailers across the country. However, the reception was mixed at the time. According to Phil in his blog, fans and parents complained that it looked cheap and it looked like something similar to "Powerpuff Girls" that they can watch on cable television instead. Tim Hodge stated in the Bad Apple commentary it was somewhat an experiment they tried out, but didn't become what they wanted. The series lasted for four episodes total, with the last one coming out around June 10, 2003. It is unknown why the series was cancelled, though it is possible it was due to Big Idea moving to Franklin and because of the reception everyone had towards the series at the time. Episodes *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows - Awful Alvin releases a bunch of Angry Eyebrows all over Bumblyburg, which is someone holds on to their anger, an Angry Eyebrow sticks to their forehead. *Leggo My Ego! - The Alchemist sprays a chemical from his flower on LarryBoy, and if he brings someone down, they shrink. He captures the people who shrink in a box. *The Yodelnapper! - Greta Von Gruesome, a fan of yodelers, kidnaps famous yodelers all over the world. *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly - Greta Von Gruesome and Awful Alvin steal Bumblyburg Science Labs' Over Easy Egg Ray, which turns any inanimate object into over easy eggs. Shorts * Episode 1: Fly By Might - Larry tries to have a relaxing day, but an annoying fly gets in the way no matter what. * Episode 2: Cuke of All Trades! - Larryboy is forced to watch two neighboring shops at the same time, which eventually leads to disaster. * Episode 3: A Polar Pickle! - Larryboy tries to save a little kid's plush fish from the two penguins who think it's a real fish. * Episode 4: Merry-Go-Wreck - Electro-Melon and Lemon Twist go to the amusement park, only to cause trouble and chaos because of their superpowers. Characters *'Larry/LarryBoy - '''Janitor for the Daily Bumble, also secretly a superhero. Voiced by Mike Nawrocki. *'Archie - LarryBoy's secret butler. Voiced by Phil Vischer. *'''Bok Choy: The wise teacher of the superhero class that Larryboy goes to. He speaks in a Chinese accent. Voiced by Marc Graue. *'Bob the Tomato': Editor of the Daily Bumble newspaper. Voiced by Phil Vischer. *'Vicki Cucumber': A teenage female cucumber who works as photo journalist at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. *'Junior Asparagus': An elementary aged reporter for the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Lisa Vischer. *'Lemon Twist': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. She made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck". Voiced by Anita Protich. *'Dark Crow': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He speaks in a heavy Spanish accent. He made a big role in "The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly". Voiced by Jose Vincente. *'Electromelon': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He transforms into a large, electrical watermelon when angered. He made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck" Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *'Scarlet Tomato': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He speaks with an Italian accent. Voiced by Phil Vischer. *'Bubblegum': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *'Hot Tamale': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *'Sweet Potato': A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *[[Awful Alvin|'Awful Alvin']] : An onion. A running gag is when he does a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy." Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *'Mother Pearl': The Alchemist's sidekick and mother. Voiced by Shari Belgeau *'The Alchemist': A villain. As a running gag, he takes the great offense at his mom when she calls him "cubby". Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *'Greta Von Gruesome': A villain with a German accent. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. *'Lampy': Awful Alvin's fake sidekick. Unvoiced. *'Officer Olaf': Bumblyburg's resident policeman. He speaks with a Swedish/Northwestern accent. Voiced by Larry Whitaker *'Cheif Croswell': Officer Olaf's sidekick. Voiced by Larry Whitaker *'Hebert and Wally': Two teenage eggplant brothers. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *'Mr. Mahoney': An Irish baker and the owner of Mahoney's Bakery. Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *'Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr': A German candlemaker. Fun Facts *The series is considered a different continuity to the main LarryBoy as there's some elements that were in the VeggieTales episodes. This was confirmed by Tom Bancroft. **Originally, it was going to be part of the main series, as the story treatment states Alfred's name and using the Milk Money Bandit scene from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. * This show aired on Qubo, bundled with 3-2-1 Penguins. 3-2-1 Penguins would air most of the time while this show aired occasionally. * During the end credits, each episode has an rock instrumental of the theme song. There is a song rest that instead plays a specific sound; ** Angry Eyebrows: "Aww, peanut brittle!" ** Leggo my Ego: "Bubble-bath!" ** The Yodelnapper: "Baaa!" ** Good, Bad, the Eggly: "Yes!" * Speaking of Qubo, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple aired under this show, as it had this intro rather than the VeggieTales on TV intro. * This is the first Big Idea production to use regular voice actors, including Marc Graue. Gallery LB-Cons-ad.jpg|LarryBoy advertisement 1 LB-Dis-Adv-ad.jpg|LarryBoy advertisement 2 Larryboyshelf1.png|DVD stand. Larryboystand2.png|Another DVD stand. LarryboyAngryEyebrowsadvertisement.png|Angry Eyebrows advertisement. Packaging-KeyArt-DVD-LarryboyCartoon2.jpg|Yodelnapper and Angry Eyebrows DVD cases AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover4.png AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover3.png AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover2.png AngryEyebrowPrototypeCover1.png PrototpyeLarryBoyLogos.png Category:Larry-Boy Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures